


romantic styles

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, brooklyn nine nine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy only lords his ill-gotten victory over her for, like, half a day before he pulls his chair around to her desk and says, “You don't have to do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	romantic styles

**Author's Note:**

> happy ravenbellau weekend! this is a silly little thing inspired by [this gifset](), which is amazing and deserves, like, a 50k epic.

Bellamy only lords his ill-gotten victory over her for, like, half a day before he pulls his chair around to her desk and says, “You don't have to do this.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I can make up a story to tell everyone,” he says. “It'd be _really_ embarrassing. Probably worse than the real Worst Date Ever would be.”

Raven gives him a look. It's her _get the fuck out of here_ look, the one she uses on perps who are trying to bullshit her, and Bellamy just quirks his mouth and nods. 

The whole thing had been a joke, originally, because everyone knows that both of them are damn good at their job, and that they work best when they work together. Raven doesn't even remember what started it. All she remembers is laying down the challenge, “I can get more felony arrests than you, easy,” and the whole precinct cheering as Bellamy narrowed his eyes. 

“Just make it sooner rather than later, yeah?” she says. “I want this over with.”

*

So Bellamy's idea of a shitty date apparently includes going around the Brooklyn Museum and looking at pretty artwork for a few hours. 

“You're really bad at this,” Raven tells him, and Bellamy shrugs, says, “That's the idea, right?” and Raven just laughs, doesn't know how to tell him she's actually having a great time. It's as easy as working with him, hanging out with him, and Bellamy only gets her to pose for a dramatic couples photo in front of a room full of people once. 

Raven doesn't get a chance to find out what else Bellamy thinks the Worst Date Ever entails, though, because she gets a call from Jaha telling them they're needed on a case. 

“Thank fuck,” she says, all exaggerated relief, rolling her eyes, and Bellamy makes a face at her before following her out to his car.


End file.
